


Room No. 101

by saradolimz



Series: Harder to Breathe [1]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradolimz/pseuds/saradolimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny's the type of person who likes to plan beforehand, after hand, and every other hands in between and this Tiffany surprises her.</p><p>series of instalments inspired by: http://snd.sc/Pf5MEK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room No. 101

In Sunny’s mind, the world is flat.

Its surface stretches across her ideas and she knows that if she thinks too much it'll push her off the edge; and for a while, it has been her choice of lifestyle. There's so much that you can do until it's overboard, so what ultimately matters is how she makes actual things happen, her therapist says.

And for that reason, weekend parties grows in her room with faces of different stories she likes to listen to. It gets her mind off things and work. And like every other night, loud music plays as she moves across the floor, sharing close proximity with other bodies as she attempts to find another story to hear.

Then Sunny sees her.

An involuntary smile plays on her lips and she approaches. Sunny settles down next to the person and crosses her legs. For a while, Sunny sits there in silence, observing the untouched margarita that was ordered.

"You don't like alcohol?" she finally asks.

"Not really," there's a timid reply as she puts the glass down on the counter. "Not a big fan."

Sunny nods sympathetically and scoots closer. "May I have that?"

"Sure."

She reaches over for the glass and faintly brushes against her body. "Thanks."

"You'll have to pay though."

Sunny blinks, surprised.

"I'm joking," she laughs and shouts over the music. "I'm Tiffany by the way."

Sunny broods her lips. "Sunny."

There's a stretch for a handshake and Sunny accepts it. She holds Tiffany's hand a bit longer that a handshakes suppose to last. The latter doesn't seem to mind her actions. There's a moment of realization and Sunny smiles.

And that's how they got to know each other.

Sunny learns that Tiffany likes to run in the morning with her dog before going to work, and for every Thursday, she likes to go to a diner for Mac and Cheese because according to her, no other diner makes Mac and Cheese and gives out free french fries.

"You don't sound like you belong here," Sunny says, confusion hidden in her voice.

"I hear that a lot." Tiffany laughs like a charm. She has the back of her hand against her lips and fingers against her palms. "But a night at home watching soap operas is not what I usually do."

"What do you usually do then?" She's curious.

"Not telling," she teases and tilts her head. "I'll tell you why I'm here tonight though."

"Tell me then." Sunny plays with the margarita in her hands, two fingers tapping the counter.

"I'm waiting for the host to show up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I know the host," Sunny almost blurts it out and for a second she feels that it sounds too eager. Tiffany takes her hair and push them to her back and smiles.

"Then can you give something to her for me?"

Suddenly, Sunny's eyebrows shot up and she sees Tiffany takes out something from her purse. She asks for Sunny's hand, which the girl dumbly complies as she recognizes what the object is.

"You're cute Sunny," she whispers into the girl's ear when she moves away. "It's nice knowing you."

Sunny's eyes follows the leaving figure through the door. She blinks a couple of times and looks at her hand. She concludes three things:

First of all, no one knows who the hosts is, let alone the gender. She makes sure she throws an anonymous party because who'll know what will happen if they know.

Secondly, she is sure that it's cold tonight.

Thirdly, there are thongs in her hands.

//

In Sunny's mind, the world is unbelievably flat.

But when Tiffany leaves with hands lingering on her shoulders, she knew that the roles are reversed and for that moment the world is round and she becomes certain that they'll meet again.


End file.
